


C'mere, Rogers!

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 13 Word Challenge, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Humor, Short, Silly, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: The best gift is the one that awaits you behind closed doors. Stucky. 13 Word Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> A/N: I just had to try my hand at this challenge (13 word challenge) and it was harder than I thought. Enjoy!

“Bucky?” 

“C’mere!” 

Bucky was sprawled over their bed deliciously. 

“C’mere!” Bucky gestured naughtily. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
